


The Struggle

by BirdBoneGirl



Series: Pie Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pie, no smutt, pie ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBoneGirl/pseuds/BirdBoneGirl
Summary: Sometimes Pie fixes everything





	

The bathroom was out of paper towels. Dean scowled wiping his clean hands on his less than clean jeans and exited the bathroom in an even more foul mood than he had entered. 

Some days weren't worth the struggle. 

His hip, shoulder, and face were sore all up the left side where he had collided with a wall during the latest scuffle. Time was that he could brush such injuries off, but it was becoming harder these days. For a long time he had felt invincible, indestructable. Like the man that Cas had put back to together in hell could withstand any physical harm and be, well, fine. 

Maybe it had just been too many years since then, or perhaps it had just been too long since Cas's healing touch...

His mind shied away from such thoughts. He wasn't going to add that mix of emotions into his already dark mood. 

And yet his mind stuck to the thought like glue. Stuck to the memories of the few times he had let the angel touch him. The briefest of touches, finger to his forehead, a steadying hand on his shoulder. He thought too of the times he hadn't wanted his touch, when he had beaten the shit out of him. Those memories were just as vivid. 

Any memory with Cas was vivid. 

He came out of the dingy little hallway and back into the all but empty diner, spotting the back of Castiel's head sitting stiffly in the booth exactly where he had left him. He couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips unbidden. Even as he resolutely ignored that he was even doing it. 

Of course his distraction made him run right into the corner of a table he was passing. He cursed loudly, raising a few heads from a far away customer and gaining him a raised eyebrow from a waitress who was taking an order a few booths down. He apologized for swearing and tried not to limp as he took the three remaining steps to his seat. 

He slid across the patched vinyl seat and was confronted with a large slice of steaming apple pie with an equally large dollop of vanilla ice cream. 

His eyes roved across the beautiful sight and up to the blue eyes staring at him expectantly. In that moment Dean had an epiphany. He realized just exactly how he felt about the former angel in front of him and it scared the ever living shit out of him. 

Dean licked his lips nervously. "Uh, what's this?" His voice did not go up an octave. It didn't. He swallowed trying to regain some composure. Why did he feel suddenly hot?

"You said that everything had gone wrong today." Cas explained, tilting his head as if examining the pie for evidence. "I thought maybe some pie would cheer you up." Dean opened his mouth to thank gin but the angel continued. "I tried to acquire some whiskey, as I know that you use that when you are down as well, but they don't serve hard alcohol here," and now Castiel leaned forward, scooting his cup of coffee across the table towards him. "However," he said in a low whisper, "the manager was generous and slipped some of his own into my coffee when he overheard." He blinked at Dean, still looking expectant, yet dead sober with all the offerings. 

Dean swallowed, suddenly aware just how close Cas's face was from his own. How close his lips were. Just how deep his blue eyes could go. All he had to do was lean forward...

"Is that acceptable, Dean?" Cas asked suddenly full volume. Breaking the spell and sitting back upright. 

"Oh. Yes. Yeah. That's, uh, great," Dean chattered out, grabbing the fork next to the warm plate into his hand to give him something to hold onto. His mind reeling. 

He loved this man. 

There was really no denying it. Every fiber of him was lighter, being in his presence. And this. This gesture spoke volumes. The man cared about him. He could only think of a handful of people who had ever cared. Not only did he care, but he observed, listened. Knew him so well that this was his attempt at helping. This perfect attempt at helping was a slice of apple pie, ice cream, and an irish coffee. 

"Dean?" Cas cocked his head in that way he did, narrowing his eyes as if that would help him discern what the hunter was thinking. "Is this okay? Did I get the wrong kind of pie?"

"What?" Dean startled. "Oh. No, this is perfect. This is..." those were not tears in his eyes. This was getting to be ridiculous. He breathed out, trying to dispel the water in his eyes. "This is exactly what I needed." He took another shuddering breath and locked eyes with his angel. "Thank you Cas." 

Only he didn't say 'thank you' not what actually came out of his mouth was "I love you Cas."

Castiel's eyes widened. Dean looked down, face heating with what was surely a blush.

Before Castiel could talk and ruin everything Dean started to babble, staring at the silver fork in his hand. "You have to know that, right Cas? I mean it's kind of obvious isn't it? I think I've been in love you for a long time now. It almost killed me after the leviathan left you for dead. I had given up on everything without you. I don't think I'm even human without you around. Not even Sam keeps me whole anymore and you...this." Okay he was sort of crying now, but dammit, this day as already terrible. If Cas was going to reject him at least it wouldn't ruin his day. "You don't have to say anything man. I mean, I don't know if you feel the same. But I think-" He clutched the fork painfully tight. "I think maybe you do. Do you?"

He finally looked up at Cas's face. Castiel was smiling. Dean had only seen him smile a few times, and it had always been small and brief. The angel didn't do happy. Now, though, that was the expression on his beautiful scruffy face. Happiness. Love?

"Of course I love you, Dean." 

They sat in awed silence staring at each other Dean absently wiping tear streaks from his cheeks and unable to keep the grin off his face. 

"Is there something wrong with the pie, hon?" The waitress asked as she passed by. 

Neither of them looked at her, and Dean told her he was sure the pie was just fine. 

"Alright, but your ice creams half melted." She insisted, concerned.

"It's fine," He told her, winking at Cas, who blushed. It was just fine. Everything was fine. He slid his fork free hand across the table, taking the angels in his. It was warm and calloused. He had never held the man's hand before and it made his heart beat a little faster. 

The waitress snorted and walked away, leaving them alone once more. 

"Dean?"

"Yes, Cas?"

"Can I have some of your pie?" 

Dean laughed, "Castiel, you can always have some of my pie."

"Good." He nodded sagely, "Cause I got two forks."

Dean laughed, sitting back into his seat, reluctantly letting go of the other man's hand. He wanted to kiss the man. He wanted to do everything, and well...everything with this man. For right now all he really wanted was to look at him, really look and share his pie. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy. A human and an angel. Heck him with another man was frightening enough. All he knew was that whatever the struggle it would be worth it. 

Anything was worth that look of love on his angels face.


End file.
